


Fear Thy Nature

by Vadianna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux doesn't know what's under the helmet, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, No Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-TFA, Ren likes it with the helmet on, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Speciesism, but still, pretty much just straight up porn, that last isn't as ugly as it sounds, there's some weird shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadianna/pseuds/Vadianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP Plot 77:  Hux is in the shower.  Ren finds him and helps.</p>
<p>In which Hux has never seen any part of Ren uncovered, and the two speculate what might be under there.  We also find out some weird kinks for the General, and for Ren as well.  Ren's are weirder, as expected.  Hux doesn't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Thy Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Advisory - I took a list of Star Wars non-humans and made up a bunch of dirty things about them, which these two discuss. Just a head's up, in case that's a problem.
> 
> Also, I know there are special Star Wars showers, but since I didn't want to research/make up a bunch of things about Space Showers, Hux prefers the kind with water.

Hux strides confidently from the changing rooms into the stall area in the Stormtrooper shower block.  This is, realistically, the only way he can do this:  Confidently, arrogantly, and without meeting anyone's eye.  He always hopes nobody notices the lack of eye contact.  
  
Confidence is key, because there is no way for Hux to disguise his identity while completely naked.  He is one of the tallest people on board the _Finalizer_ , and he is also one of only three (he counted) with red hair.  And he has the most striking color of the three.  Normally he considers this his best physical feature - it has stood him well in his rise to the top of the First Order, something that makes him distinctive without being against regulation.  For this type of recreation, however, it's not ideal.  
  
So, while almost anyone else on the ship can get away with slinking anonymously into the communal showers, Hux can not.  Most of these soldiers have never seen him, but he would be the one they thought of when they saw the red hair.  So he has to stride in confidently.  Like he has business there.  Which he does.  
  
Hux holds the towel in front of his crotch in what he hopes is a natural way.  Part of his mind has come up with the excuse that he doesn't need Stormtroopers gossiping about what color his pubic hair is, but it's actually to conceal the fact that he is half-hard.  
  
One of Hux's only indulgences is that, when he needs to masturbate, he does so in a communal shower.  A sad habit from school.  When he slept in the bunk room with so many other boys, it was impossible to jerk off at night unnoticed.  Someone always heard, and the group would descend in a merciless pack when a reticent masturbator were detected.  There was a ritual where they dyed the hands of the guilty boy red, so the next day everyone would know what you'd been up to.  Still, most of Hux's roommates had indulged.  How could you not?  
  
Hux was terrified of being caught out and publicly humiliated.  So he'd jerked off in the shower, where the running water covered the guilty sin.  But he had always been terrified of being caught out there as well, and that became part of the experience.  Also important was the fact that he usually did it in proximity to several other boys, who were close enough to reach out and touch had there been no stall barriers.  Masturbating while they surrounded him, ignorant of his act of defiance, when any one of them may hear and catch him at it, was what got Hux off.  
  
Because of his Father, Hux had always showered in the partitioned showers for older cadets.  So he sometimes imagined himself in the common access showers, which weren't partitioned, so bathers were in full view of everyone.  That thought was exquisite, sometimes.  
  
On the _Finalizer_ , Hux has his own private bathroom, and he does use it every day.  But when he's gone too long without masturbating, he makes the trip to the Stormtrooper showers.  They're never as full as the academy showers (where everyone showered on a schedule), but there are always a lot of people there at any given time.  
  
The Stormtrooper showers are also his own personal touch on the ship.  Not the only one - there were several matters he had been personally involved with, mostly to disguise this one thing he wanted.  The _Finalizer_ has the nicest bathroom accommodations of any of the First Order Star Destroyers - all the other Stormtrooper accommodations are open floor plans, where the soldiers shower in view of one another.  Hux had fought this hard, over protests that not even the Troopers cared (which they didn't, some had been brought in when Hux had tried an uncharacteristic appeal for their dignity - something about it affecting productivity), and he had finally won separate stalls for all the Trooper showers.  
  
He pulls the opaque door closed behind him (another important touch, and one he had slipped in without a committee - he had merely changed the work order from clear doors to opaque) and sets his towel and kit on the shelf that runs at waist-level the length of the stall - towel in the dry back half, kit in the front where the shower head is.  
  
Hux steps into the front of the stall and turns on the water, letting it run through his hair as he closes his eyes and feels the warmth envelop him.  After a moment, he turns and grabs the bottle of oil he always brings with him, squeezing out a generous amount and returning it to the shelf.  He steps further forward, so the water isn't falling directly onto his dick, and begins stroking slowly, closing his eyes and listening to the small noises of dozens of other people around him.  
  
He always goes slow, first.  He teases the head, rubbing his thumb over the slit, letting himself get fully hard imagining if one or several people might hear this, if there were no walls, if the water suddenly cut out.  He runs his index finger down the slick front, once, twice, three times.  He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and wraps his fingers around, just holding it a moment, the other hand straying to his balls.    
  
The water cascades over his face, his eyelids, his lips, into his mouth, through his hair, down his chest and through his pubic hair, down his legs and into the drain in the floor.  
  
He begins stroking slowly, very slowly.  Tries to listen carefully, determine where the closest person is.  Maybe three stalls away.  He hears the water shut off nearby, the barest hint of the rustle of a towel.  
  
Slow, stroke very slow.  Listen to footsteps.  Two aisles away - walking away, towards the door.  More footsteps closer now.  A brief exchange some distance away, Hux can't make out what is being said.  Hux follows footsteps coming down the row opposite the one he's in.  Pauses and opens his eyes when he hears the person take a stall across the aisle.  
  
He bites down harder on his lip, willing himself to go slow, but unable to resist stroking a bit faster now.  He reaches out for the oil again, manages the bottle one-handed as he continues stroking with the other.  Closes his eyes, plunges a finger into his asshole.  This is something he hadn't indulged in until he commanded the _Finalizer_.  There is something slightly humiliating about this, but it also makes the whole thing much more awful and enjoyable - to not only be caught jerking off in the shower, which is a minor offense, but with one or more fingers up his ass at the same time.  There's no hiding that.  
  
He probes with one finger, stroking faster, his eyes closed.  A heavy footstep comes down the aisle, which is unusual - most Troopers do this barefoot, Hux knows the slap of their bare soles against the wet tile.  The heavy footsteps come closer, closer.  Hux slides another finger in.  When they stop outside his door, Hux bites harder still, nearly drawing blood, imagining someone taking the stall next to his, and they would be within arm's reach, and they might hear, but they also won't know-  
  
The door to his stall opens.  Hux somehow has the presence of mind to yank his fingers out of his ass immediately.  His back is to the interloper, and he's facing forward, his heart pounding, his erection wilting, his shattered mind trying to think of an appropriate response.    
  
He's fine, fine.  Just taking a shower, there's no reason not to, they didn't see that he was erect, and he moves his hand up to his stomach and into his hair to cover his arm's position and manages to slide his face into his usual look of arrogant disdain only because he does it so much it comes easily and he doesn't know if he should be angry or dismissive or surprised and he looks over his shoulder at-  
  
Kylo Ren.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Only through force of habit does Hux manage to keep the shock out of his expression, one part of his mind screaming that this man is a mind reader, in his stupid fucking helmet and mask and his stupid little half-cape and hood and those ridiculous black rags he wears around instead of a uniform and he's standing there in the door not saying anything so maybe he can't read his mind and fuck Hux had to say something normal-  
  
"What are you dong in my shower?"  He hisses, whispering, hoping no one overhears the question.  Insanely, it occurs to him that Kylo Ren can get away with this semi-public act of masturbation freely, as nobody would recognize him and he's the only mind-reader on the ship-  
  
Hux can hear him laugh, lightly, through that little voice box in his mask, and of course everyone hears it and knows who it is, and he can hear the ambient shower sounds stilling as people catch hints of Ren's presence.  
  
"This isn't your shower.  I... heard you, from the hallway, when I was walking by, and..."  he trails off.  Stands there, with the door open.  Since Hux is now soft, he turns around, stares at Ren.  
  
And they both stand there, staring at each other, neither saying anything, water cascading over Hux's back.  Hux has never been caught out so badly in his life.  He's naked and maintaining his usual straight face out of sheer force of will, and Ren stands three feet away, dry and fully clothed, gloves and mask included.  Does Ren know?  Of course he knows.  But maybe he's not nearly as good a mind reader as he pretends to be, and can't actually read Hux's mind-  
  
_I can.  I told you, I could feel you jerking off from the hallway.  I didn't think I was understanding right, but here you are._  
  
Hux blinks.  Ren is talking in his head.  Still standing there, staring at him.  At least he's not saying this through the loud voice synthesizer.  There's that.  It's the only good thing Hux can think of at the moment.  
  
He tries to answer the same way, wondering if Ren can hear him, hoping still to talk his way out of this.  Though the odds that Kylo Ren can talk to him in his mind and not see that he's nearly out of his skin with panic and humiliation seem rather dismal.

_I_ _wasn't masturbating, I was just taking a shower._  
  
_You have a shower in your room._  
  
Fuck.  He really can read minds.  Hux can feel a blush creeping up his face.  _I..._ he drops his eyes.  ...s _ometimes go among the Stormtroopers, to gather the mood of the ship._  
  
_That's my job.  I give you that report every week._  
  
_I don't trust you to do it._   Hux's eyes dart back up to his mask, defiant.  
  
Ren is silent a moment, then adds (Hux believes smugly) _You had your finger in your ass when I walked in.  Did that need cleaned, too?_  
  
Hux narrows his eyes, resenting the barb.  Considers Ren.  Is silent one moment.  Two.  Decides confidence might indeed be the way out of this, the same way it helped him get in.  He can go anywhere he wants on his own ship, after all.  Do anything he pleases.  
  
_You had to see what was going on?  What did you think was going on?_  
  
Ren shifts slightly.  _I thought the General of the_ Finalizer _was jerking off in the Stormtrooper showers, getting off on the proximity of other people._  
  
Hux raises his lip.  _I was.  And so?  Did you come to join me?_  
  
Ren stands another moment.  _Can I?_  
  
Hux blinks again, struck silent.  Thinks about what Ren said.  Was he serious?  Right here, in the fucking shower, with all these people-

When the thought begins to turn Hux on, somehow the door slams behind Kylo Ren and he's over to Hux in two giant steps, one gloved hand over Hux's mouth, the other grabbing his ass, the water soaking his clothes and pattering lightly against his mask.  He leans in, pulling Hux against his wet, torn, rough, disgusting clothes.  Hux can hear him breathing heavily through the synthesizer, can smell a horrible musty smell coming off his clothes.  
  
_Shhhh_... he whispers, in Hux's mind.  
  
Hux stares up into Ren's mask.  Can't see his eyes.  Hux has never seen his face, or an inch of his skin, so he has no idea if Ren is Human, Chiss, Duros, Devaronian, Weequay, IG-88, or any other thing approximately the same size and shape.  
  
Ultimately, it doesn't matter.  After a quick weighing of the pros and cons while staring up into a black, featureless mask that had water beading on its darkened eyeshield like a speeder window, Hux thought that if any of the above burst through the door to offer quiet shower sex amid the company of who knows how many of the soldiers on his ship, he would probably say yes.  Which is what he tells Ren.  
  
Ren leaves his hand clamped almost painfully over Hux's mouth, removing the other from his ass and reaching over for the bottle that Hux has so recently been making use of.  Hux continues to stare at the mask, unsure where this is going.  His gaze eventually shifts to watch Ren pool oil into the palm of his glove.  
  
Hux turns to look at the hand, held out of the shower spray.  Ren's gloved hand follows his head, staying clamped tightly against his mouth.  This is disgusting, with the clothes on, Ren was going to be a sodden mess, and the smell-  
  
_Shhhh,_   he whispers in Hux's mind again.  _Don't worry about that.  Here._   Ren grabs Hux's right hand with the oiled glove.  _You're going to have to help._  
  
Hux looks back into the mask.  _Do you want me to... jerk you off?_   He was confused.  Was this a mutual thing?  Hux's fantasy?  Hux wasn't quite turned on anymore, though he was confident once he found a rhythm it wouldn't take long.  
  
A whispery laugh through the vocal synthesizer in Ren's helmet.  _No, not me.  You're the one that likes jerking in the public shower.  And I like the thought that you don't mind being plowed by a togruta or mon calamari.  I'll give you hints, if you want._  
  
Ren slicks Hux's hand with oil from his glove, and curls it around Hux's limp dick.  He uses his own gloved fingers to massage the tip, then reaches down to massage Hux's scrotum.  Hux begins getting hard again, and puts strength in twisting his own fingers around.  Ren's glove runs lightly over the knuckles of Hux's hand, leaving a slick of oil, then reaches back around to rest on Hux's ass.  Ren is taking the brunt of the shower spray, and his clothes are sopping wet and reek of must.  Hux has never been close enough to Kylo Ren to smell him before.  
  
_What kind of hints?_ Hux asks, stroking himself slowly, still not sure about the wisdom of this, but intrigued.  
  
_I'm not a Toydarian_.  A slight teasing tone in the mental voice, somehow.  
  
Hux exhales through his nose in amusement.  Ren's oiled glove leaves a trail along the shape of Hux's right ass cheek, and his fingers began probing between.  
  
_How do I know you're not lying?_   Hux shifts his grip, gets a firmer hold on his dick.  Ren shifts slightly to take more of the water so the oil doesn't wash away.  
  
_Toydarians only have one gender, and lay eggs.  They wouldn't be interested in getting you off._   Ren finds Hux's hole and dips the tip of one gloved finger into it experimentally.  Despite the fact that Hux had been working it with two fingers less than three minutes ago, this whole situation is off the map, so to speak, and Hux isn't sure about the gloves.  He wants them off.  Tries not to think about it.  
  
_I didn't know the Knights of Ren were galactic biologists.  Tell me what else you aren't._   He doesn't actually like where this is going, but decides to let Ren continue, part of him wondering just how much more surreal this could possibly get.  Hux is stroking slower now, concentrating on Ren's oiled, gloved finger working its way into his ass.  It's difficult to focus on the public nature of this encounter with Ren's finger there, but he doesn't think it will make a difference for much longer.  
  
_Mon Calamari are taller than me.  Their heads wouldn't fit in my helmet.  They also lay eggs._  
  
_Oh, so you're the wrong size for a Mon Calamari._ Hux is the one who sounds teasing now. _And it doesn't matter that they lay eggs.  Males would still have to fertilize it.  You may still have a dick to stroke._  
  
_It takes four genders to lay and fertilize the Mon Calamari eggs._   Ren has worked his finger all the way in, and is slowly pushing it in and out.  _An Aqualish might be more to your taste right now.  What you think of as hands are also the sex organs.  It's why they wear gloves.  Perhaps that's why I'm leaving mine on now, waiting for the right moment._     
  
Hux has nearly stopped stroking, mesmerized by the sensation of Ren massaging him with his gloves, and not really that turned on by the conversation.  He's debating whether to tell Ren to stop, but part of his mind keeps providing mental images of being bent over and taken in the traditional human way by all of these aliens, a particularly vivid one of being aggressively finger-fucked by a red, tusked, bearded, four-eyed Aqualish currently running like an erotic nightmare.  He wonders if the images are coming from Ren.  
  
_Hard to say.  But I can see the egg-laying species and Aqualish aren't getting you off.  Lucky for you, I'm none of the above.  Maybe I'm Togruta, then.  They have three different types of what you might consider 'male,' and all three could probably fuck this tight little hole of yours with many exotic sex organs._   With that, Ren rams his finger in harder, and Hux moans against the glove across his mouth, panicking slightly at the thought of being overheard, twisting uncomfortably.  
  
Ren leans his helmet forward, almost resting it on Hux's shoulder.  Tightens his grip across Hux's mouth.   _None of that.  Start jerking yourself again, General, it's what I came in here for._   Ren shifts his angle, and Hux moans again as his gloved finger finds the right spot. 

Hux thinks that Ren might be done with the tour of the galaxy, but Ren stolidly continues his commentary.  _But then again, maybe the hole is just a diversion.  Maybe I'm Bothan, and I'm going to remove my helmet and take your dick in my mouth, hoping it's long enough to reach the special slit at the back of my throat.  Bothan sex organs are all in their mouth._

Hux begins to stroke again, his free hand reaching up to steady himself on Ren's shoulder as Ren begins to enthusiastically pound Hux with one finger, pausing long enough to work a second one in and slow the rhythm down.  
  
_Maybe I've got the Twi'lek lekku hidden in my helmet. Then you'd be in trouble - Twi'lek culture demands a ceremony, gruesome to an outsider, where the lekku are swapped with that of their lover. What would you give me in return?_  
  
Hux isn't sure how to respond to Ren's dirty talk, has never had anything quite like it in his life.  He wonders, idly, if Ren often romances lovers by describing alien sex acts.  Is Ren is bad at sex, or this is merely some sort of Bith pillow talk ritual?  
  
Ren exhales a small laugh through his voice synthesizer again, which is very near Hux's ear.  He can hear Ren breathing more heavily now.  
  
_Bith split down the middle to reproduce, so no sex or pillow talk necessary.  If I were Chiss, I'd fuck you right now without turning you around.  Chiss do have something similar to a human male, but their organ is thin and prehensile.  It doesn't get hard.  And I could reach your hole from here._  
  
Both are stroking enthusiastically now.  Hux is leaking precum from the tip of his dick.  Warm water is cascading from Ren's helmet, which is resting on Hux's shoulder, to run down his back and through the crack of his ass.  
  
_Shut up and fuck me with whatever godless alien appendage you possess, you rambling piece of shit._  
  
Ren pulls his fingers out and grips Hux's waist roughly, likely hard enough to leave bruises.  He spins him around, pressing his stomach against Hux's back, and maintains the hard grip across Hux's mouth.  Ren positions them underneath the spray of the shower, so Hux is taking the hot shower spray directly to his face and chest.  Hux closes his eyes, stops stroking, waits to see what Ren does.  
  
He can feel Ren pull back briefly, fumbling with the front of his pants.  Ren successfully frees something, and strokes it lightly.  His hand returns to Hux's hip, still gloved, and Hux can feel something decidedly dick-like and slick pressing against the crack of his ass.  Hux is excited, terrified of getting drilled with some huge alien appendage.  Has never been this turned on in his life.  
  
_'Dick-like.'  I like that._   Ren is breathing hard through the mask.  Hux moans, the public nature of this only a dim awareness in the back of his mind, and he couldn't care less if everyone watched as long as Ren fucks him right now.  Hux's fingers grip the base of his cock, done stroking for fear of coming and having to take whatever Ren has to give without promise of an orgasm at the end.  
  
Ren removes his hand from Hux's hip and guides himself in, grunting slightly through the mask.  To Hux's surprise, he can feel himself being somehow lifted up to accommodate Ren.  The sensation is uncanny, and he panics for a moment, dick-like something entering his ass, clenching his fingers to keep himself from coming, Ren's hand still clamped hard over his mouth.  He whimpers.  
  
_The Force.  Don't worry about it.  Shhh..._   A calmness spreads through Hux's mind as Ren, slowly and surprisingly gently, pushes all the way into Hux's waiting ass.  Whatever Ren has, it's close enough to a dick to feel good, and Hux shifts slightly, not sure how he can get the right leverage while floating in the air... with the Force.  
  
_I can do that for you.  And you aren't in the air by very much, but you are shorter than me._   Hux has a second to be annoyed by this comment before Ren begins to fuck him slowly, the hand on his waist becoming a lighter touch, though the one over his mouth is still clamped tightly.  
  
Ren does know the right angle, and Hux moans against the glove, glad that Ren is stifling his cries.  He has never been a quiet lover, and not even the fear of exposure will be able to keep him silent this time.  Ren is exceptionally good at finding the right pace, the rhythm... everything about this matches Hux's taste exactly.  His bare ass is grinding against Ren's wet pants, the rough fabric slowly beginning to rub his skin raw in a not-unpleasant sensation.  The warm water cascades down his chest and over his dick and Ren speeds the pace up a bit.  
  
Unexpectedly, after a period of silence where Hux is completely focused on sensation, Ren interrupts his thoughts.  _I have to take off my helmet.  Right now.  Don't turn around._  
  
_What-_ Hux thinks sleepily, already mostly gone to the fucking, but Ren has paused, the hand has come up from his waist, and he can feel it fumbling on either side of the helmet behind Hux's head.  He hears a quiet hissing noise as the latches disengage, sees it fall to the floor with a loud clunk beside them, the inside up and rocking back and forth just at the edges of the shower spray.  Hux watches as water begins to pool inside, and he wonders if the voice synthesizer will short out.  
  
His thoughts are interrupted again as the gloved hand comes back to his hip and a very human mouth sinks into the muscle between neck and collarbone and Ren begins snapping his hips sharply against Hux, fucking in earnest.  Hux can see dark hair out of the corner of his eye, it tickles his neck in a gentle contrast to the teeth trailing over his right shoulder and periodically sinking in and sucking, marking Hux, drawing blood, licking it away.  
  
After three or four bites, he doesn't think he can hold back any longer, and he wonders if he'll be able to feel Ren's finish in his mind.  Hux decides to let go, since Ren is obviously human enough, and he strokes himself a few times to finish off with one of the most intense orgasms he can rightly remember.  
  
He comes onto the shower wall, another one of his rituals.  He usually rinses most of it off, but he enjoys leaving some of himself behind as part of the experience.  After looking at the stain on the wall for a few seconds, he thinks he loses consciousness, his mind blanking pleasantly in a sensation that he can only identify as having the wits fucked out of him.  He's always assumed that particular turn of phrase was sentimental hyperbole.  It's apparently neither of those things.  
  
As his thoughts begin to realign, he can feel Ren arcing into the deepest place he can reach.  Hux assumes he's going to come inside him, but to his surprise, Ren pulls out and stripes Hux's ass cheeks, abraded from the rough damp cloth, with his own spent pleasure.  Ren finally removes his hand from Hux's mouth, and Hux can feel him pull back and step away.  
  
Hux is stunned for a moment, still held slightly in the air by Ren's Force... whatever, and unsure if he'd be able to stand if he wasn't.  He takes a few calm, steadying breaths.  He's okay.  This is okay.  Maybe better than okay, but he doesn't need to think about that right now.  
  
He can feel his feet touch the ground again, gentle support there while Hux tests his legs.  He is okay - he can stand.  He does so, with his back to Ren.  He can't hear Ren, can't hear breathing, hasn't heard him leave, but Hux doesn't want to start a conversation.  The reality of the situation comes crashing back to him.  Not only does he still not want to be overheard, but he also isn't sure what to say.  It's not often he finds himself without words.  
  
Absurdly, he reaches for his bath products and begins to take a real shower.  
  
_General, I'm disappointed._   Ren offers up mental commentary as Hux lathers his hair.  Hux jumps, not expecting Ren to initiate the conversation.  
  
_Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not.  You can read my mind, so I can't lie about that._  
  
_Hmm... not about that._   The response feels like a purr in Hux's mind, it sends shivers down his spine as he rinses his hair.  _I'm disappointed that you didn't enjoy the public nature of your shower more.  I thought that's what got you off.  It's why you're here, right?_  
  
Hux can hear strange slapping and rustling noises behind him, and tries not to think about what Ren is doing.  One hand goes to the bite and suck marks covering his right shoulder.  He uses the other to soap his cloth-burned ass and gingerly washes off Ren's come.  _Well, I was a bit distracted.  Usually the shower alone does the trick._  
  
As Hux rinses soap from his face, he realizes what Ren is doing behind him.  He debates not indulging him in this, but there's no way to avoid it, and curiosity demands it.  Hux steps backwards out of the shower spray, and turns around.  
  
Kylo Ren stands behind him, fully naked, a crooked grin on his face, obviously pleased.  
  
"You're full of shit," Hux offers, looking him up and down, taking in his very human appearance.    
  
He reaches past Ren, grabs his dry towel and runs it through his hair.  
  
He decides not to dignify Ren's candid nudity with any other response.  With that, he strides past Ren and out of the shower, leaving the rest of his bathing kit and Ren behind.  Hux has the towel draped over his arm, chapped ass and love bites on his shoulder visible to all who sees him, red hair announcing him better than his words ever could.  Hux tilts his head back, slides his arrogant neutral expression back into place, rolls and straightens his shoulders, and walks down the aisle, sexually sated and pleased that Kylo Ren has no dry towel or clothes to leave the shower with.


End file.
